The Lucky One
by atifolads2
Summary: Follow Beca's life and her journey as she finds herself. She's going to explore her passion for a capella singing and, oh of course, the love. Many up's and down's guaranteed. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

'And congratulations to the worst student in class! It's, you better be very excited ladies and gentlemen, you Beca.'

My oh so lovely teacher handed me my maths test.

'Boom guys, that's like a new record! I never was THAT bad in maths!' _Yeah, that was a good one_, I thought while my friends were laughing at my joke.

'Whether you think it's funny or not, I want to talk to you after the lesson.' The man ordered while giving me a cold-ice stare with his blue eyes. I froze.

_Yupp, I'm alright with this shit, badass._ 'Yeah, for sure sir.'

*lesson's over*

'Okay Miss Mitchell, I think you may need somebody who can help you with your school stuff, I guess it would be much easier for you. I know your other teachers would… Let me say 'welcome' this as well, if you would do more for your education.'  
'Yes, I totally understand your point sir, but I'm too busy for this whole 'be good at school' thing.'  
I shot him a glare which hopefully looked like 'are-you-finally-done-with-wasting-my-time?' because I was a little bit stressed. My a capella group wouldn't wait for me. 'I'm sorry, but rehearsal is starting in about 5 minutes and Aubrey's gonna kill me if I'm late again!'  
'Yes, you can leave now because we're not big fans of students being mean to each other, but please think about our talk.'

_Yeah, like always._

*At rehearsal*

'So Bella's, first of all…'

Uh-oh, I heard Aubrey's voice in the corridor as she began to raise another announcement. I took a deep breath and entered the room.

'So Beca, you're late again. I think, you don't take this whole stuff here serious enough, do you? What's the matter of … you being… late again?'

_Ha-Ha poor Aubrey, I think she has to hide another puke-attack._

'Excuse me, my maths teacher kidnapped me after the lesson. And I'm really serious about being a part of the Barden Bella's.' I greeted the other girls with my eyes and a nervous smile and waited for the leaders punishment. As I stand there in front of everyone, I earned some amused and sympathetic looks from Fat Amy, Stacie and Chloe.

'It's okay Beca', _what the hell?!_, just sit down' The blonde said with a calm voice and relaxed face.  
'O-kay' I replied confused.

'So today, my dear Bella's, we'll practice the choreo for...'  
She was interrupted by Stacie's hand, which suddenly rose in the air.  
'Yes Stacie, what's the problem?'

'Bree, ya know, we all know about the riff-off which is in 3 days, do we? Would you please be a kind person and tell us something about the rules?' Whispers like 'riff-what is when?!' and 'gosh, what's this?' grew out of nothing. I just sat there like 10 minutes with my arms crossed in front of my chest when Amy let out a scream which sounded like **'if you don't wanna feel the Amy force, BE QUIET!**'

Some of the loudest people looked embarrassed to the floor.

'Yeah, so Aubrey, please tell us the rules.' Amy reminded her.

'So, the riff-off is like a singing-battle between all of Barden's a capella groups. The overweight guy who calls himself an 'assistant' will randomly select a category. For example 'Love Songs'. One group begins a song and the others are allowed to interrupt them and change the song…,'  
Cynthia-Rose fist-bumped Ashley 'so that means we can finally kick the asses of this Bumper guy and his funny friends?' She asked.

'…if, Aubrey just continued, the last word of their song and the first word of your song is the same.' 

She pointed her last two words out with a weird gesture.

'Got it ladies?'

Finally, I decided to be a little more productive and not just sitting around the whole time.

'And if one groups wasn't singing or if the words weren't matching?' I stood up.

'Ha-Ha, then you are,' she clapped two times and made another awkward gesture,'cut-off.'


	2. Chapter II - Aubrey's freaking out

Thanks for reading the first Chapter, it was awesome that somebody read the story :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters**

* * *

**Two days left – Aubrey's freaking out**

'No no no Chloe, you've messed up your steps again! And someone was totally off key, come on girls!'

'Err yeah sorry Aubrey, that was me.' I shrugged my shoulders, stepped a little forward and smiled at her.

'Beca, do you think that's funny?!'

'Aubrey…' Jessica tried to calm her down.

'No, I don't think this is funny, not at all.'

It was the truth, but I really had my problems sometimes with that blonde.

'Ya know Blondie, Chloe hardly messed up the choreo. She just moved her right arm instead of standing still. No one would've noticed that. It's okay, human beings sometimes make a few mistakes, just chill or something.' Amy nodded at her own statement.

'Yeah, don't judge us for little mistakes, we have so much more time 'til we perform at the regionals.' Cynthia-Rose suddenly reminded her.

'Fine girls, but what's with the riff-off? We practice this dance almost every rehearsal and it's not perfect yet.' The leader asked nervously.

'Seriously Bree? You should know the best that no group is able to prepare themselves for a kind of battle like the riff-off!' The redhead added furiously.

It was actually the first time she was upset about something which had to do with the Bella's.

'Ha Chloe, you really wanna argue with me?!'

'Woops, don't be this provocative, Aubs.' Stacie tried to discourage the blonde.

'Girls girls girls', I stepped between them,' calm down and talk to each other like mature adults.'

'Beca go away, I'm not sure if I'll punch this woman soon. I really don't want to hurt you.'

'As if you would punch me, don't fool yourself Chloe.' Aubrey said with a death glare at her opposite.

One of the girls must have grabbed my wrist because I quickly got out of the zone where Chloes fists could hit me.

A weird noise grew out of the embarrassed silence, but I didn't want to turn around to see and hear those two girls arguing. I just left outside.

_Probably the other girls had done the same or stayed in that hell with those two furies._

I walked over the campus until I saw a nice place on the grass.

As I sat down, I felt exhausted. We shouldn't argue. We should enjoy college and music and our opportunity to kick some guys in their butts. Instead of having the time of our lives, we just hang around and waste our time with arguments. That's so useless.

I felt a tear escaping my eye. _What the heck? Am I crying over stuff like this?_

'Time to grow up Beca.' I told myself.

A guy came towards me, he must have noticed the tears which made it's way down my cheek.

'Uhm, Hey. Are you okay?'

'Of course I am, I'm just crying because of two very strange idiots of my a capella group.'

He had a worried look on his face as he was searching for a spot on the floor which was a little more comfortable.

'Ah, I guess you're a Barden Bella. I saw you at the Auditions, you were great.' A small smile was playing on his lips.

' Yeah, I'm one of those crazy chicks I guess. And I guess you're… a treble?' I pointed on his Treblemakers jacket.

'Yeah, they're pretty cool. I really like those dudes. I'm Jesse.' He said while he smiled sweetly.

I was relieved I found my own strength again.

'Ah, nice to meet you Jesse. My name's Beca.'

I shook his outstretched hand. A laugh escaped my lips.

'It's a beautiful day, isn't it?'

A light warm breeze blew over the flat nature. Indeed, it was very beautiful.

'Yupp, it's quite nice here.'

_Gosh, small talk with a guy who's like 18? No Beca, you can do better. This boy seems nice, tell him that Aubrey's driving you crazy! Come on, open up!_

'Jesse, you know Aubrey, the Bella's leader?'

'You mean Aubrey Posen? She's the tall blonde who's always hanging around with the crazy redhead, isn't she?'

'Yeah', I giggled, 'but Chloe's cool. Aubrey is way too strict, she's like… my problem. She argued with Chloe because of one wrong movement and me being off key. I just left as they started a punch-up.'

He looked interested.

'Wow, you girls had much more action in one day than we actually had in the past week.'  
'Man, what a lame a capella group you are, Trebles!'

We fooled around for a while. I really liked him, he was so kind and funny. We both cried because of laughter.  
'And then, Bum… Ha Ha, Bumper said to Donald…'

'Aca-scuse me?! Beca?!'

'Yeah Aubrey, what brings you here?'  
Damn holding in my laughter was hard, especially with Jesse around me, everytime we exchange a look, it got worse.

'Beca, the others are in the rehearsal room, please come with me.'  
'Uhmm, why? It was your choice to act like a little bitch in front of everyone.'

My good mood was gone.

'Yes I know that my behavior was immature. I owe Chloe and the others a big apologize. I'm sorry.'

I lay there on the grass with my elbows on the ground so I was able to get a better look of everything.

_Wow, _I thought, _congrats for being reasonable Aubrey._

'It's okay Aubrey. Don't punish yourself any longer. Let's fix your friendship with Chloe before it's too late.'  
I saw that she was embarrassed about herself for acting like a child.

Jesse stood up and outstretched his hand to help me up. He picked me up and wrapped his arms around me.  
'It was really nice to meet you.' He whispered in my ear, for just me to hear.  
'Thanks for caring. Thank you for being here.' I thanked him as I let go of his neck.  
'My pleasure.' He laughed a little.

'See ya soon Jesse.'  
He waved and gave me a thumbs up.

'Oh and Beca', Aubrey caught my attention,' today was a special day. You won't be able to meet your Treble friend in the future.'  
'Aubrey, it was not like a date, we just talked while we sat on the grass.'

'I don't care, no Trebles, or do you want your vocal cords ripped out by a wolve pack?'

I gave her a disgusted look.

'Come on, hurry up. I want to talk to Chloe.'

* * *

**So, thanks for reading the second Chapter (: I guess,that the Riff-Off will be chapter 4. **

**Please write a review if you want to have any special songs or categories in it, I want you to have a nice singing battle :P**


	3. Chapter III - Houseparty and affinity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters.**

* * *

**1 Day left – Houseparty and affinity**

We just finished our performance of ‚The Sign'.  
The relationship between Aubrey and Chloe was a little better, and I knew, because Chloe told me, that 'Bree really apologized – or at least she tried, even though she has… her own way of doing that.'

Aubrey brought me back to reality.

'Guys, I don't like our end pose.'

Amy exhaled loudly. 'Bree, that was so exhausting, I swear, it looks good.'

I smirked at Amy's comment. Aubrey's cardio training was hard but very useful. Most of us are able to dance and sing throughout a whole song.

'You should've been more serious about the workout program. Ya know, it's helpful for me, because the guys…'

'Ooh-kay Stacie, we don't wanna know.' I winked at her amused.

She bared her tongue at me jokingly.

*A few hours later*

I was on my way to my dorm as I heard footsteps behind me.

As I tourned around, I saw that it was Stacie.

'Hey Becs' she greeted.

'Sup Stace?' I smiled. I really like that girl, she's so gorgeous and kind, and she's always a good laugh.

'You wanna come to my dorm tonight? We want to party a little bit and, yeah, relax. Are you free?'

'Yeah Stace, thanks. See ya later then.'

I finally arrived in my room.

Since my room mate Kimmie Jin was out (hell yeah, she's creepy sometimes), I threw myself on my bed.

'Beca, open your door or I'll break it, you understand me? Are you ready to feel the Amy-…'

I woke up slowly. Gosh, what's wrong? My eyes went to my mobile phone. Shit. It's 10 PM?

'Are you alive Becs?' Jessica asked.

I stood up and went to the door, still very sleepy.

'Hey. Sorry, I fell asleep for like 5 hours.'

'However, are you ready to go to Stacie's?'

_Shit._ I totally forgot that.

'Uhm, would you mind leaving me here in my warm and comfy bed?' I asked them with a, for my conditions, cute look.

'Are you serious Beca? Is she really serious, Amy?!' Jessica was shocked that I prefer sleeping and not partying.

'Aca-believe it, Jess. Beca, you'll come with us. Go and change your clothes in some hot stuff. We're waiting. Or do you wanna feel…'

'the Amy force, I know.' I let out an annoyed sigh and opened my wardrobe. I decided to wear some black skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.

'Boom Becm new record. This was like a 5-minute-changing.'

'That sounds so appreciative Amy, is that really you?' I wondered.

'Believe it or not' she winked at me.

We're walking through the hallway, right to Stacie`s dorm.

Jessica knocked the door and a very smart looking guy opened the door immediately.

'Hey ladies. Wanna join the party?' He checked us out as we entered the room.

Suddenly, I was all awake.

This room is as small as all the other ones, but in here are like 30 teenagers dancing and drinking. A lot.

My eyes recognized Cynthia-Rose who is surrounded by a bunch of girls.

Obviously they're flirting.

Stacie's dancing with a Treble and… Aubrey's kissing Donald?

_God._ She's probably really really drunk. She can't even remind herself of_ living_ the Bella's oath.

'Beca, is that you?'

As I turned around, I was blessed to see the cutest grin I've _ever_ seen.

'Jesse, what a surprise. I thought, Stacie just invited the Bellas.'

'Yupp, but Bumper invited himself and everyone went with him. So, here we are.'

All I could do was smile because of his easiness.

He took a mouthful of his beer.

'Wow, I didn't know that you're a little party boy.'

'Ha Ha, as if. I'm just bored. It's good to see you.'

_That was quite cute._

I blushed a little.

Jesse took my hand and pulled me through the crowd.  
So far so good, until I saw some guys who were _very_ drunk.

'Jesse, be caref-!'

One of them accidentally pushed Jesse, so he stumbled right towards me.

I felt a sudden pain in my back as we crashed against the wall behind us.

'Ouch.'

'Oh god. I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?' His eyes looked for mine.

He had that worried look on his face, just like the one he had when we met on the campus.

'Nah, I'm fine.' I tried to get off the wall, but my back hurt badly.

'Come on, I'll help you.'

He took my arm and laid it around his neck while his other hand made its way to my waist.

'Let's get you outta here.'

Amy had seen everything and made her way up to us.

'Gosh, are you hurt Bec? You should really make your way to your room. And you, boy, you better take care of her, yes?'

'Yeah, ma'am. I will protect her.' Jesse answered seriously.

I smiled.

'Like I said, you better will. I'm gonna grab Stace and Aubrey, that's too embarrassing for them when they're sober. Good night guys.'

'See ya Amy.' I tried to wave at her, but my back striked again.

'Okay, come on Becs.'

It took us twice as long to my dorm, mostly because of the fact that I didn't want him to carry me.

'There you go missy.' He placed me gently on my bed.

'How do you feel?' He placed a hand on my back.

'I don't know, I guess it's just a bruise.'

'Show me your back, I'll look.' I glared at him with a look like 'are-you-serious-dude?!' but hey, do I have a choice? I turned around and lifted my shirt.

I felt his cold hands against my bare skin. Jesse sighed slightly.

'Okay Miss Beca Mitchell, I cann tell you that you have two bruises, a bigger a smaller one. Probably…'

'Wait, is the bigger one on my lower back? If yes, it's not because of the wall we hit, but because of my mom hitting me with her bottle of beer.'

He finally let go of my t-shirt.

'But… I mean… Beca listen…' he stuttered.

'It's okay Jesse, I'm over it.'

He looked on the floor. As he was able to face me again, he looked deeply affected.

'I'm so sorry.' It was just a whisper.

'No really, it's okay. Come on, it's nothing. I'm torn that she left, but it was for the best.'

He sat down beside me and loosely laid his arm around my shoulders.

I just watched him as he stared holes into the ground. We sat there in complete silence.

'Are you okay?' I asked carefully.

He just nodded. 'Yeah, I'm good. I should ask you if you're fine.' He finally made it to look straight into my face.

'It was a long time ago. It's over now.'

For a long while, none of us said a word.

'Thanks for being so… honest and open Beca..'

_Ouch, that was a painful memory. But it's out, I'm relieved… Finally._

'It's strange, how do we get along so perfectly in such a short time.' My mind bothered me with this question.

'I normally don't trust people that easy.'

Normally, I'm not the kind of girl who's good at talking about her feelings, thoughts and problems, but when I'm with Jesse, it's different.

His arm still laid around my shoulders. He pulled me closer.

'Sometimes, I guess, it's just affinity.'

_I should lighten the mood._

'Wow, you sound like you're 100 years old, weirdo!'

He shot me a playful surprised glare. 'Whaaaaat? You hurt my feelings! You're such a mean girl!'

I rose my eyebrow and hold in my laughter while looking at him.

'I can't hear an apology, so that means you want me to punish you.'

He began tickling me like crazy.

So instead of partying, we fought a very serious tickle-battle.

Let me say: I won.

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading :)  
I'd like to have category and song requests for the Riff-Off which should take place in the next chapter. Maybe I'll write a little plot twist which concerns the Riff-Off.  
**

**Have a good day/night.  
**


	4. Chapter IV - Pumped Up Kicks

**Reviews are desired (:**

**Rating: M (because of violence and dead) **

**You shouldn't read this Chapter if you're not able to cope with blood and death.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch perfect, the characters or the song 'Pumped up Kicks'.  
**

* * *

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_You better run, better run, outrun my gun._

***Beca's POV***

A slight breeze tickled my nose. I opened my eyes slowly. It was a sunny day, almost perfect. The ease pain in my back, which appeared as I moved, reminded me of Jesse's and my accident.

_Jesse._

He was so cute yesterday.

My sweet thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise out on the hallway.

'What was that?' I asked my roommate Kimmie Jin.

'Sounded like a shout or something.' Normally, her look was calm, almost bored, but now her eyes are full of danger as we heard another bang.

Everything was quiet outside, you couldn't hear anything - except the shots.

'Hey, Kimmie', I tried to stay calm, 'we must be quiet, so this something outside won't hear us.'

The steps outside grew heavier, the floor vibrated. We heard a long exhale from the other side of the door.

'Let's go to the bathroom.' My voice was not more than a whisper. I pointed to the door.

The Asian girl just nodded in shock.

Within the second we reached the bathroom, the main door to our room was slowly opened. I spied through a little slot.

A person sneaked in our room. It was a man. I never saw him before. He looked like he was in his thirties.

_Shit__,__ shit__, shit! _He turned to face the wall as he loaded his gun again.

'We must get outta here,' I mouthed to my dormmate who was completely absent-mindedly, too much in thoughts of what's happening.

The man started to look if somebody was in the room.

'Where are you?' His voice was completely crazy, his eyes scanned the room.

As he went to my side of the room, I knew that if we won't leave now, he'll kill us.

I grabbed Kimmie's wrist and tried to pull her with me, but she didn't move. She was unable to force herself to go with me.

'Please, come on!' I begged her silently.

I just earned an hasty look. I knew there wasn't much time for us to left.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_ _You better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

My mind screamed at me for leaving the girl alone.

I rushed outside into the other room and prayed, that the man didn't see me. My breath was uncontrollable as I finally made it in the big hallway. My

body started to shake.

_Footsteps. Shit. Shut up, Beca. _

_Klick._ The gun was reloaded again.

_In the next few seconds, you'll know if he saw you or not._

The gun was fired, followed by a weak scream.

_Fuck!_

But I am still alive.

_Go and make your way away from this disgusting guy._

My eyes filled up with tears as I quickly sneaked around the corner.

**I knew, some of my friends were still near to me – I just needed to find them.**

***Stacie's POV***

'Wake up, dude what a smell!' it was Chloe who disturbed my sleep.

'Mmmmm..' I just moaned.

My radio switched itself on – it was 'the Barden University sender'.

'The Barden University called out a lockdown five minutes ago. Can you tell me more about it, officer?'

'What the?!'

'Shhh Stacie!'

'A male person entered the building this morning. He is armed, that's the only thing we know at the moment.'

'Okay, thank you for your information.'

'You're welcome, the students needed a warning.'

Chloe gasped for air.

We sat around and wasted time with talking. Our conversation included singing, boys and other girly stuff, but not the massacre.

I was terrified that he'll find us, but I tried to hold my feelings in.

'Lockdown means not to leave the level, am I right?' The redhead had a questioned expression on her face.'

'Partly, yes Chlo.'  
_  
Dude, you failed at being calm._

***Jesse's POV***

Benji told me about the Lockdown. Right now, we're searching for our friends. Carefully, we went through the staircase, totally ignoring the 'Stay-on-your-level-'rule.

'Benji, we need to find Beca!'

'Dude, she's probably in her room. Let's look there.'

As we arrived in the 2nd floor where her room was, we saw a horrific scenario: The wall on our left was covered with blood sprinklers. Some doors at

the end of the corridor stood open.

I gulped heavily. 'Beca…'

I forgot the circumstances we're in and ran to her dorm. I kecked the door open and saw a lack of… blood. Very much blood.

_Fuck of._

'Jesse!', Benji stepped next to me, 'I'll take a look.'

As he saw the person on the floor, his mouth fell open. He looked as if he was in pain.

'It's not Beca', he cleared his throat, 'it's Kimmie.'

On one hand, I was relieved that Beca obviously was alive, but on the other hand, I felt bad to see Kimmie Jin, the silent but nice Kimmie, in this way.

Her skin was pale, yet she looked peaceful in a strange way.

'Let's look for Beca. I want to be off here, Jesse.'

We left in silence. Both of us didn't knew the girl very well, still it was a painful and shocking experience.

'Did you hear that?' My best friend stopped me with a rough hand movement.

'Dunno.' I replied abstractedly, but attached by him abruptly paying attention at something.

'Ben.' He faced me.

'Shadow.' I mouthed and pointed at the wall.

He's here. I know it.

* * *

**Song: 'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster The People.  
**

**Drama, guys, drama.  
**

**Don't judge me for this storyline, I just put a little twist on it.**

**Good evening.  
**


	5. Chapter V - Pumped Up Kicks II

**Thanks for the 3 more faves and the new followers (: Awesome stuff!**

Again, reviews are desired.

**Rating: T-M (just in case, this time, there's blood in here)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters.

* * *

***Beca's POV***  
I'm still crying. This man killing my roommate was way too much for me.

_I could've helped her. _

If I didn't act that selfish, she would be still alive.

I passes many doors on my way to nowhere particular.

Randomly I decided to visit the first floor.

_**Jesse. **__I'm sure he was inside as the lockdown was called out._

The glass front which told me that I reached my destination appeared in my sight.

***Benji's POV***

This damn guy was right here with us.

Slowly, his shadow began to move.

_Maybe he didn't recognize us._

I shivered because of the tension which surrounded Jesse and me.

'Jesse, look.' My jaw dropped as I saw a girl through the windows of the 1st level. She walked up the stairs.

My best friend was shocked, also he looked torn. On one hand, I'm sure he wanted to look for the girl to tell better not to come here; otherwise he had to pay attention for himself.

We saw that the shadow was moving – luckily in the opposite direction. My hands were all sweaty as an unexpected sound revealed that we, and at least one other person, were here.

***Jesse's POV***

_Shit._

Desperation filled my body.

_He's coming for us, he's on his way. He's already running down the hallway._

Benji and I stepped behind the nearest corner.

_Not the best hiding place, but do we have another choice? I guess not._

I was rooted to the spot as the door opened.

There stood a short girl with brunette hair.

'Beca…' Her name escaped my lips.

_But at the least we found her._

It was too late. I already heard the man's heavy breathing.

_I can't help her anymore. Wait… maybe there's one opportunity left._

Shock reflected on Beca's face , she tried to turn on one's heels but just stood still as she heard the gun.

_Klick. _There was the reload.

'That's it darling. It won't hurt.' The shooters voice sounded disgusting. He laughed a little and focused on her.

I'm sure she saw me. Her face was drowned in tears, but her face lit up a little bit as I just stared at her. It hurt to see her like this.

_**Now!**_ My mind's voice echoed in my head.

I ran as fast as I could and jumped to cover her body with mine.

The bullet drilled in my body, somewhere in my abdomen, I guess.

My reaction was absolutely in-time; one second later, and the bullet would have hit her.

***Beca's POV***  
_Damn. He found me._

I sent a silent prayer to god. I begged, that I'll go to heaven and that he'll forgive me my sins .

'That's it, darling. It won't hurt.' The armed man's smirk was creepy, there wasn't much space in my mind for nice things, though my life passed before my eyes.

I remembered my mother as she lived with my dad and me. We had some great hours together.

My friends popped into my mind.

Stacie, Chloe, Fat Amy – how I'll miss her weird jokes.

And then there was Jesse.  
His perfect smile was breathtaking.

I'll never be able to tell him that he's the nicest guy I ever know.

Back in reality, I saw him standing just 20 meters away from me.

I smiled at him through my tears.

The gun was fired. I felt no pain.

Everything was fine for me.

I must be arrived in heaven.

_Wait, no Beca. Open your eyes._

I still stood on my feet.

Nothing changed.

'JESSE!'_ Benji_. He appeared out of nowhere. The shooter was gone, probably he was as surprised as we, that he didn't hit me – but Jesse.

***Chloe's POV***  
Stacie and I still were in her room on the 3rd floor as we heard footsteps outside. Not from one person but a group.

'Stacie, I'm scared.'

The tall dark-haired girl reflected my own feelings in her eyes. There was no place to hide for us. I wasn't able to be strong anymore, so I started crying as Stacie wrapped her arms around me.

'Here's the special unit. Is somebody in there?' The male voice was near.

Our door was opened. He didn't lie; he was clearly here to help us.

'Your level is safe, you're safe. No need to be scared anymore.' He smiled warmly as he saw us sitting on the bed, hugging each other.

'Come on, we'll get you two out of here. Are you injured?'  
'No, we're fine.' Stace answered for the both of us.

I broke out in tears of relief.

**We're safe. It's over.**

***Fat Amy's POV***

More and more people swarmed hastily out of the building's big swing door. I was happy to have some of the Bella's around me, but it's not all of us yet. Beca, Chloe and Stacie are still missing.

I decided to ask one of the police officers for some information, otherwise I would have gone crazy because of just hanging around while my friends (hopefully) still fought for their lives.

As I made my way to the chief, I passed many ambulances and a dead body was carried on a stretcher.

My stomach cramped. _What if one of the girls is dead? _

I ignored the feeling.

'Officer, excuse me. Some of my friends are still in there.'  
'We just evacuated the 3rd floor. The 2nd floor will be the next. You should be patient and wait for them, maybe they're on their way outside. I'm sorry but I can't tell you more at the moment.'

'Thank you.' Hopefully he saw my 'I'm-pissed-of'-look. Obviously, he tried his best, but that wasn't enough for me. I was sick worried.

'Chloe!' Aubrey called out for her best friend, **thank god, she's fine.**

As the two girls exchange a major hug, Cynthia-Rose tried to comfort an hysterical Stacie.

'Gosh, I'm so happy you're still alive.' I went over to the group of girls and involved them in one of my personal Amy-group-hugs.

In her best friends arms, both of the girls calmed down more and more.

'Is Beca out yet?' Stacie still sniffled.

As the red head asked carefully if Beca was still missing, my heart was heavy again.

'You got it, Chlo.' My voice was not more than a whisper.

***Beca's POV***

My instincts started to work as my brain went off.

'Benji, is the shooter still here?'

I knelt beside Jesse and stroke his hair.

'Thank you.' His body started to shiver.

_**God, let him live.**_

His eyes were gleaming, which was caused by his pain.

'Ben, look if he's still here!' My voice was stable enough for the shocked boy; he finally obeyed.

'No, the man's gone.'

'Thanks to you Ben.'

I concentrate on Jesse. _I need to turn him around._

'Jesse? Look into my eyes.' I brought my face next to his.  
'We need to turn you on your back, it'll hurt badly, but I need you to be very quiet. I know you can do it.'

Benji was next to me. We discussed the best way to turn the injured Jesse over.

'Okay, ready dude?' I smiled encouraging and looked straight into my friend's eyes.

_It's now or never._

Carefully, we started our mission. With the first movement I saw pain in Jesse's face.

'Shh, it's okay. Just focus on me.'

He let out a groan as he finally lay on his back.

**The wound is on his chest, right above his heart, more specifically between his shoulder and his heart.**

_Congrats for the nice shot, bastard._

I pressed my hand on the point where I guessed the blood came from.

'I hope this will help.'

**I couldn't prevent the feeling of panic which suddenly took place in my mind.**

_We need to get out of here within the next minutes – or it's just Benji and me tomorrow._

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:**

**Just in case you're wondering about Beca's second POV:**

It takes place at the same time as Jesse and Benji notice the shadow.

**Good evening.**


	6. Chapter VI - Painful Twist

**Thanks for reading the last Chapter (: **

**Rating: T (again)  
**

**Reviews: Still desired (Thanks for the last:))  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters.  
**

* * *

*Chief's POV*

"Okay, I need you to register yourself so we can see who's still missing. Please go to one of the ambulances and tell the doctors your name."

My announcement was over, so I turned back to my radio to introduce my team.

"Chief, we're about to enter the first floor.

The second level was empty and is locked now." One of my best agents dedicated me.

I agreed.

"Alright, Miller. You got the lead."

"Excuse me, Chief. A girl keeps asking me where her friend is." A young woman asked me.

"Is she listed yet?"

She shook her head.

"Her friend must be still inside."

_The girl won't survive this. I hope she'll make it.  
_

I let out a long exhale.

"Tell her that we isolated the shooter, so he's not able to be somewhere else except the first or the ground floor. If the worst comes to the worst and her friend is lingering there, her chances are tiny to come out alive." My statement was hard but honest.

_Poor girl._

My walkie-talkie cracked.

"Chief, the shooter is in our sight now. Probably he's injured but still armed. We're surrounding him."  
"Okay, are there any people in there?"

A short silence appeared, then he answered something, but I didn't listen because my stare was magnetized.

_There's the shooter. _

I can see him.

_What the hell is he carrying?!_

_**God, no. That's a bomb.**_

'Miller, make your way out of the house! He is in property of…'

**Boom.**

It was a bloodcurdling sound, followed by an explosion and fire.

*Jesse's POV*

Like Beca told me, I focused on her.

Her beautiful eyes, which were red because of here many tears, were still amazing.

"Not my best performance, huh?" As I tried to laugh, I felt an angry pain somewhere near my heart which brought tears in my eyes.

"Shh, don't talk Jesse, it'll make the pain worse." She just whispered. It was awful to see Beca like this.

Some of my muscles still obeyed me, so I stretched out my hand, ignoring the pain that appeared again.

Her hand slipped into mine.

**They fit _perfectly._**

"You saved my life and now…"Tears were streaming down her face.

"You mean, I-I'll die? It's o-okay for me, because I gave **you** more time."

"Just wanted to tell you, you're my best mate, Jesse. I hope I'll make you proud someday." Benji winked, but behind his strength, I saw deep sorrow.

"G-grab yourself a n-nice lady, dude." My weak smile faded.

While I laid on the floor I felt my life leaving my body, but the two people I loved the most were with me.

_They won't leave. You're not alone._

I enjoyed the feeling of holding Beca's small hand in mine.

One of her tears dropped down on me.

"H-ey, don't c-ry." I couldn't control my voice because of my gasping.

The brunette leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I felt my skin heating up. Her lips were so soft and warm, so consoling.

"You can't leave. It's just not your time yet."

'I'll d-o my best.'

"You're blushing, dude." There was a small, but pure smirk on Benji's sad and teary face.

After a few silent seconds, Benji turned around.

"What's wrong?" Curiosity dominated Beca's voice.

"We need to leave - **now.**" Ben earned some confused glares.

_**How, you genius?**_

'He's back and he brought a…'

**Boom.**

_Let me guess. Did he brought a bomb with him?_

*Fat Amy's POV*

I'll never ever forget this huge look of damage.

"Are ya'll fine -"

"**NO!**" Chloe let out a high pitched scream. _She and Beca were… are really close. _Her voice sounded broken-hearted and lost.

"If the trapped ones had a tiny chance to come out alive, it's just impossible now." One girl in the crowd determined frustrated.

It was too much for Stacie, she collapsed on the ground. Everybody was like paralyzed.

Cynthia reacted at first. "Jeez, Stace!"

Since the girl wasn't that heavy, Cynthia picked her up and carried her a short distance.

Some doctors hurried up to them.

_At least, Stacie's attend now._

I blanked out the other girls.

The thought of maybe never ever having talks and jokes with my short brunette friend Becs made me sad.

_But I gave her many hugs. _

I trusted her and paid attention that I stayed honest.

**My mind was clearer now, more arranged.**

I needed time for myself now, time to distress, time to understand.

*Beca's POV'

**Boom!**

_That was the loudest noise I've ever heard.  
_  
_A few seconds ago, I sat beside Jesse, watching him as he slowly passed out of life, and now... Everything changed.  
_  
My thoughts ran through my head as the explosion catapulted me up in the air.

A hollow noise sounded through my body as I crashed on the floor.

My hip was injured; I could felt the heat and the thick liquid which dripped out of the wound and collected in my hand.

A gun was fired. My heart was racing like crazy.

_Damn, I hate this sound. _

"Chief, we got him. It's done – he killed himself.

Guys, look for victims. And hurry up!" The man's voice sounded friendly but definite; though the sound eased me .

"We got one boy; he has a bullet wound above his heart. There's a pulse but much blood."

_**Jesse.** _

I tried to move, but something pinned my torso to the ground.

_Benji. I'm trapped by his legs._

__None of us moved, maybe Benji was dead, I didn't know.

It took them about 15 minutes to find us.

"Chief, please send one doctor; we got more injured person." A tall guy talked into his walkie-talkie.

I tried to say something, but I just brought out some strange stutters.

**Then the pain hit me; **My body ached everywhere, my hip was obviously broken, you could see the blank bone. Blood surrounded me.

"We need to get them outta here. You two, help me with exposing their bodies."

My eyelids felt so heavy and the pain was exhausting.

_Stay awake, Becs. You're about to die, don't give in, you'll regret it later._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :)  
**

**Not the strongest Chapter, but I wanted to give you a sequel.  
**

**Good evening.  
**


	7. Chapter VII - Stay alive

**Thanks for reading the last Chapter, I meant the world!**

Someone noticed my fault of using apostrophes instead of quotation marks; thanks for that! :)

**Rating: T**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters.

* * *

*Stacie's POV*

"Girls, she's about to wake up!" A well-known voice was the first thing I heard.

"Stacie Young, you shocked us!" Cynthia's face lit up as I opened my eyes slowly.

"Ugh." the glaring sunlight irritated me.

"So Stacie, how do you feel?" A young doctor stood in front of me. He was a smart looking guy, about 20 years old.

"I'm good, thanks." I sat up.

The huge green area which surrounded me was crowded with pupils, doctors and police officers.

The massacre.

It shot through my brain.

Cynthia noticed my worried look. "You okay, Stace? Like… really?"  
"Yeah, totes." I turned over to the doctor. "Thanks for helping me. Do I need to take care of something?"  
"Just don't stress too much. Avoid fast movements, I'll see you in two days in the hospital." He send me a warming smile.

"Cynthia, how are the others?"  
"Chloe totally freaked out, she cried for about 1 hour before she finally fell asleep. The other girls, including me, are okay, but sick worried."  
"Beca's still not here?"  
_God._

My best friend slowly shook her head and looked to the ground.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

She wrapped her arms around me. "Shh, you heard the hot doctor, don't stress too much."

A smile defeated my tears. "You're so gross, Cynthia."  
"Sorry, but what should I say?"

"Dude, there are some survivors!" Amy pointed to the swing door.

I never knew she was able to run like this.

*Fat Amy's POV*

I was out of air as I arrived at the ambulance.

"Get outta my way!" A stressed policeman yelled at me while laying a bad looking guy, and by bad looking, I didn't mean ugly, not at all, but bloody and injured, on a stretcher.

I knew this boy.  
_Jesse._

He looked horrible; pale and exhausted. Right above his heart was a wound caused by a bullet.

"God, you poor boy." His eyes searched for a spot to focus on and since he was still on the outside of the ambulance, I slowly walked towards him.

"It's okay, Jesse. It's me, Fat Amy." Carefully, I took his hand into mine.

"A-amy, pl-ease look for Bec…"  
His face twisted because of the pain.

Thank god, the doctors were finally on their way to put him into the back of the vehicle.

"They'll fix you, I promise." His hand was flabby as I let go.

**Beca's still alive.**

_Where are you, Bec?_  
_  
_

Another man hurried out of the building, followed by another, but I didn't care for the person he held in his arms, I just focused on the first.

Beca.

I hurried up to her.

"Are you a friend of her? Can you please tell me her name?" The man who carried her spoke up as soon as I appeared next to him.

The brunette was awake, she clenched her leg. My gaze wandered over her body. Her arms were bruised, her hands bloody. I never saw a human bone, but I'm sure one of hers is partly sticking out of where her hip should be.

"Rebecca Mitchell. That's her name." I couldn't hold them back any longer, so I let my tears stream down my face. "I'm so happy you're alive, cutie."

"Okay, she's listed yet. Can you give me one of her relative's telephone number?"  
"Yeah, I'm her step-sister."

**_Lie._**

The officer asked me some things about her identity, while a doctor put her in the back of an ambulance.

"You can drive behind the ambulance to the hospital; at least, there's someone with her when she arrives there."  
He and a doctor jumped into the vehicle and drove away.

"Amy!" Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe pushed through the crowd. Cynthia was a few steps behind them.

"I saw Beca, she's on her way to the hospital. She's alive." My tears haven't stopped running down my cheeks. They looked totally shocked, until their freeze was over and the let out all, and by all I mean every little piece of it, of their emotions.

*Beca's POV*

It was good to see Amy. My mind was a lot easier, the other girls are probably alive, too. My friends weren't dead.

"Soo, let's fix this fracture." I didn't know the voice, but as I inhaled a sweet air, my eyelids suddenly felt really really heavy.

"Just sleep girl, it's okay."

"Welcome, my dear." A lovely male voice greeted me. Am I dead?  
"Where am I?"  
"This, earth dweller, is the place, where you arrive after your earthly life."  
"So I'm in heaven?" My questions sounded, obviously, very curious.

The man chuckled. "No, not yet. You're somewhere in between life and death. If you step a little closer to me, you can see yourself."

I took two unsteady steps.

_That's me._

"Okay, I do see myself. But why am I in surgery?" This fact bothered me… **_Somehow._**

"There was a shooting in your University… You stayed with your friends when the armed man ignited a bomb."

Down to earth, I watched the female surgeon during a hopeless try to reanimate my bruised body.

We eyed her for a few seconds until I noticed that it was absolutely peaceful and nice in this intermediate world.

"One question: How's Jesse?"  
"I knew you would ask this question sooner or later. He's quite fine, want to take a look at him?"

He guided me to another spot. "There you go, missy."  
I blushed at his words. They reminded me of Jesse as we arrived in my dorm after the party.

Jesse was in a white room. Everything looked so… clean.

"He's in hospital, Beca. Just like you. He saved your life by letting the bullet drill in his own. This is a very brave boy. You two would make a pretty cute couple."

I tasted bitterness on my tongue.

The man broke the silence again. "You know, I'm not god, but you're just inches away from him. If you want to, you can go and see him."

"That means, I'm about to die?"  
He just nodded.

"I'll get better if I'd decide to live, right?"

"I can't tell you what will happen in the future."

_Get it or let it, Becs._

"I'm not the one who should decide about my life. It's… you know, God's job." My statement may sounded weird, though it's my opinion.

"I see your point, missy. Go back to your body, it's time to go."

Fog surrounded me and the man dissolved slowly.

I heard the surgeon's voice once more as she said that they had "a steady heartbeat again."

That was a very nice experience – I'd never thought that dying was so… painless and peaceful, yet I was absolutely grateful to be alive again.

*Jesse's POV*  
My throat felt dry, I coughed a few times.

"You wanna drink something?" Without waiting for my answer, somebody helped me drinking some water.

I opened my eyes slowly. There stood a nurse beside me. She smiled friendly.

"Good to see you awake, you slept for almost 6 hours."  
"Excuse me, but what time is it?" I looked at her questioning, but still weakly.

"It's 7 o'clock… exactly. How do you feel? I'll get you a doctor."  
"I'm pretty fine, thanks. You don't need to – "

"I'll be back in less than a minute!"

_Strange girl._

"Hello Mr. Swanson. I'm Dr. Harson, your attending doctor." He shook my hand.

"You were in surgery yesterday because of a wound above your heart which was caused by a bullet. We succeeded in removing it completely. May I check the bruise?"

_Wow, doc; a lil bit too much for me to handle._

"Y-yeah, sure." Skillful, he opened my hospital gown. His forehead looked wrinkled and struggled.

"Looks almost perfect, Mr. Swanson. Though, I'm not that happy with the healing process. We'll watch it and hope that everything will be fine in the next few days."

"Thanks, doctor." I shook his outstretched hand once again.

"You're welcome. Cheryl, would you mind talking to me about the medicine you're allowed to give this young man?"

"Of course, Dr. Harson."  
Both of them left the room.

As I laid there, listening to several conversations, I thought about the twist my life had taken.

Something's missing, you forgot something… It hit me like the bullet hit my chest: M**ore like you forgot someone – Like…, Beca?**

* * *

**So guys, that's Chapter 6 (:  
Thanks for reading, Reviews are desired (like always, ha!)  
**

**Have a nice evening and a good night.  
**


	8. Chapter VIII - Friends & Nightmares

**Thanks for reading the last Chapter! (By the way, I made a fault; it was Chapter 7, not 6.)  
**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters.**

* * *

*Stacie's POV*  
"Miss Stacie Young? "

I stood up. "Yeah, that's me." I left the waiting room.

"Finally." I mumbled.

I was at the hospital because the hot doctor told me to. He probably wanted to check my health again.

"Good morning." The doc greeted me friendly. "How do you feel?"  
"I'm perfectly fine, thanks."  
"You don't have problems anymore? You didn't throw up in the morning or collapsed again?"  
Errrr… No?  
"Nope, not at all."

"Okay, you're still a little pale, but that's no reason to worry."  
I smiled warmly at him. "That means I'm healed?" Ha-Ha, you funny chick Stacie.

He nodded. "Yeah. Are you in mental therapy?" He wrote something down on a sheet of paper before looking straight into my eyes.

"No, should I?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Due to the fact that you experienced a massacre, which could've killed you, I would say yes."

A strange cold went through my body. I crossed my arms in front of my chest to keep myself warm.

"I'll talk to Mr. Collister, our psychologist. You appointment is tomorrow at 4 pm. His number's written on… Where are you…?" He grubbed in a bunch of indefinable stuff. "This little thing here."

He handed me a blue card.  
_Gosh, Stacie. Psychologist? But hey, it couldn't hurt._

"Do I have a choice?" That was more like a rhetorical question.

"No, not really." He chuckled a little bit.

"So, Miss Young, my colleague will see you tomorrow."  
"Meh. Yes, I don't mind."

_Nice guy._

"Goodbye doc and thank you."  
"You're welcome. Get well soon."  
"Thanks. Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. A friend of mine is here and I want to visit her."

I made my way through the hallway.

_Hm, okay. Let's ask somebody for help._

"Excuse me, a friend of mine is here, Rebecca Mitchell. Would you mind telling me her room number?"

A young nurse searched in her computer for Beca's name. "Yes, she's in room 154. Go through the corridor to the very back and then take the door on the very left."  
"Thank you." I showed her a cute smile.

_152,152,154._

_There you go, Stace._

I reached out for the doorknob and pulled it down.

Carefully I entered the room.

"Beca?" My voice was a whisper.  
She was asleep, I could see it as I stepped towards her bed.

"Oh girl, you scared the hell out of us." I reached out for her hand.

_Did she wake up at least once in the last two days?!_

After a while, her finger made a fragile movement. She squinted her eyes before she opened them slowly.

"Hey Becs." A tear escaped my eye.

I thought it would be easier to look in her eyes, but she reminded me of the shooting. Maybe the doctor was right; I really should appreciate this appointment.

*Beca's POV*  
"Hey Becs." Stacie. She hold my hand in a easy grip.

A million thoughts ran through my head.

"S-Stacie?" My voice sounded rough and my throat felt way too dry.

"Yeah, hard to believe we're still here, isn't it?" Slowly, the life came back to my body. I inhaled deeply and my chest hurt because of the many short breaths I'd taken the whole time before I woke up.

The room was nameless to me, but I knew I was in a hospital.

"Yesterday, the doctor called Amy and told her, that you almost died during surgery because of your injury."  
"Y-yeah, I know. I had a strange experience meanwhile."  
_It wasn't that strange, you almost visited god._  
"Stace, what injury?"  
She looked uncomfortable.  
"You know, your hip is broken and the fracture was external."  
"Eww. Sounds disgusting."  
Stacie giggled. "Yepp, for sure."  
It felt so good to see one of my friends, to have one of them with me as I woke up.

I heard the newest developments and she told me, that all of the Bellas were alive.  
"What about Jesse and Benji?" I felt my stomach crickling in excitement and fear.

"Jesse's fine. He's freaking bored and wanted to visit you, but the doctors forbade him to leave his bed."  
My cheeks blushed in a slight tone of red because of his cuteness.  
"Beca Mitchell, you're awake for about 2 hours, your weakness is completely gone and you have better things to do but blushing because of a guy?" She wore a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Is there something I should know?"  
"You`re such a weird girl, Stace."  
"I know, but I like it." She grinned.  
"What's with Benji?"

The dark-haired girl cleared her throat. "He's fine; he had a laceration on his head, nothing serious. He decided to leave Barden."  
**_Wait, what?!_**  
"You're kidding, right?! Stace, tell me you're kidding!" Anger filled my voice.  
"How dare he to leave!"  
"It's too much for him, I spoke to him today and he said it was even painful to see me because the memories are flashing back always! Beca, he just couldn't stay! He's on his way home." She almost swallowed the last few words.

_I didn't know why Benji's leaving bothered me so much. Maybe I'm about to give up, too. **Maybe I'll never get over this painful story.**_

"Becs, I know you're disappointed. I hope everything will be okay someday." Stacie gave me a caring look.

I inhaled slowly and deeply, waiting for the anger to blew out.  
_Nice try._

"Yeah, me too." I replied as calm as I could. "I'm sorry, Stace."  
"Nah, it's okay. I would react the same. I gotta go cutie, have a good night."  
The girl hugged me tightly.  
"Greet the other Bellas from me." I said as she let go.  
"Will do." She winked and waved as she left the room.

I leaned backwards. Fatigue came over me and I disappeared in a very bad nightmare.

_Black fog beamed me in an empty room. I took several steps forward._

_I hear a loud fizzling._  
_Another dark cloud?_

_Carefully I'm moving closer._  
_A person forms out of that black stuff._

_Those eyes, big and ripped up in pain and insanity._  
_That mouth, disgusting and big, ready to scream each second._  
_Then there is his body._  
_A small, yet very muscular, figure._  
_His hands are ready to kill, I can feel it._  
_His legs are short._

_I try to take to my heels, but fail miserably._  
_I turn around to see the small man running quickly in my direction._  
_I'm surrounded by nothing._  
_All I can see is… white._

_My muscles are straining as the man reaches my body. He digs his claws into my back even more as I'm shrieking out because of pain and desperation._

_He's turning me around and now I can see what he brought with him;_  
_It's a gun._

_His laugh, which is everywhere in my ears, sounds awful and haunting._

_Suddenly another person appears._  
_I know him. I love him._  
_"Jesse! Jesse run! Please!"_  
_I'm crying because of fear and helplessness._

_"NO!" I'm losing control of my temper as he activates his gun._  
_The bullet is flying – not into my direction but Jesse's – Again._

_A painful noise is coming out of Jesse's mouth._  
_"You bastard, I'll kill you!"_  
_A sharp pain shoots through my whole body. I'm shot too._  
_"Jesse." My voice was just a hollow sound, tough I'm repeating his name over and over._  
_"Jesse!"_

"I'm here, it's okay. Wake up Beca." Someone shook my shoulder gently.  
_It was just a nightmare._  
The most handsome boy on the world came in my sight as I opened my eyes.  
"Jesse." Tears formed in my eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)  
**  
I hope you have a great evening/night. (:


	9. Chapter IX - Cuteness & Nightmares

**Thanks for reading the last Chapter & for the reviews. You're just great!**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters.**

* * *

***Benji's POV***  
Maybe my decision wasn't the best – but for now it was the only possibility.  
I wasn't able to cope with everything until all the other involved people always reminded me of this horror.

"Benji, are you ready?" My mom placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
"Yeah, I'm on my way." I closed the last suitcase.  
"So I guess… that's it." My mood was depressed.  
You ass, you can't turn your back on your friends.

My bad conscience nearly killed me as I told my mom that I was done and we could left now.  
We went outside to the car and stored my stuff in it.

"So honey, are you ready to go?" She showed me a sympathetic smile.  
"Yeah, but would you mind giving me one more minute for myself?"  
"Sure." My mom made her way to the vehicle.

"So Barden, it's a crappy ending for us, isn't it?" This building was the best, it was so great that I really had a conversation with it. The hints of the massacre were removed by a group of people yesterday.  
"I'll miss you."

As I turned around, I saw a dark-haired girl walking towards me.  
"Benji, you're going to go today?"  
_Ha, Stacie._  
"Yeah Stacie, it looks that way. I can't take it anymore."  
She hugged me. "I wish you the best. Take care of you; maybe you're able to come back one day."  
_As if._  
"Thanks Stacie, I'll really miss you all." Gently I pulled her away. "I hope to see you soon again."

"Benji, are you ready?"  
_Mom._  
"Yeah, I'm on my way."  
I waved one last time and sat in the car.

_You gutless little child._

***Jesse's POV***  
"Beca, wake up. I'm here."  
She was yanked out of her nightmare.  
"Jesse." Her voice was tear-choked.  
It was the first time I saw her since the shooting.

Beca tried to sat up.

"I missed you so much." She extended her hand for my arm and pulled me closer to herself.  
"Same here, Becs. As I asked Stacie how you are, and she told me you were alive…"  
**Damned, I didn't know why this was so moving for me.**

Beca embraced me in a long sweet hug.

I missed this the most.  
Suddenly, her body started shaking and I realized that she was crying.  
"Nightmare?"  
She just nodded.  
"Hey, what was it about? Do you wanna talk about it?"  
We broke our major hug.

She sniffled. "You wanna sit down?"  
The girl made room for me and patted her hand on the free spot beside her.

"I won't hurt you?" I was unsure because of her fractured hip.  
"No, the doctors gave me insanely much painkillers, so I'm high and not able to feel pain all the time."  
I chuckled a bit as I made myself comfortable.

She started telling.  
"It was a strange nightmare. There was a creepy guy with a face as haunting as hell. He appeared a few meters away from me. I lay on the floor and tried to get up, but it was too late and he attacked me."  
Tears were streaming down her face but she was too drained to recognize them. I gently wiped them away.  
"He had a gun with him. You were also there and he shot you – again. You were dead. I lost you, again! I threatened him, but he killed me too."

She was hysterical. I placed my arm around her shoulder.  
"Everything's okay, Becs. It wasn't real."  
I pressed my lips on her head.  
Her hair was so soft.  
"It was awful though."

After we talked for a bit, Beca yawned heartbreaking.  
"You wanna sleep?"  
"I just woke up and feel tired after half an hour." She giggled sleepy.  
"That's because of you anesthesia, I guess."  
"Probably." Her voice was quiet.

It was about 8 pm as I saw her sleeping on my shoulder.  
I sighed because of her cuteness.  
"You're the sweetest girl when you're sleeping."

She wrinkled her nose and cuddled into my side.  
I smiled to myself as she turned herself on her well flank and placed her hand on my abdomen.

Suddenly, weakness filled my body. I enjoyed Beca's touch and gave in my tiredness.

***Beca's POV***  
A warm breath tickled my face. Smilingly, I opened my eyes.  
**_Oh Jesse._**  
His arm was set around my waist and he held me close with his hand on my back.

Carefully, I touched his face.  
His skin was so soft.  
I used to hate the feeling of having someone this close to me, but with Jesse it was different.

He shrugged as my hand wandered to his neck.  
"Good morning, you sleepy head."  
He looked hot even when he was half asleep.  
It seemed like he needed time to realize where he was.  
"Hey." His whisper sounded warming.  
_Ah, now he got it._  
"Did you sleep well?"  
I nodded. "You protected me from my nightmares."  
"Good to hear." He closed the remaining gap between our bodies.

"I like it better now." His lips formed into a bright smirk.  
I giggled in response. "You're such a dork."

There we were; in a hospital bed which was way too slim, our bruised bodies pressed together.

"You almost died, Jesse."  
_You killed the nice mood._  
"I did it for you."  
That's the point. I should've been hit by that bullet, not you."  
He needed time to think.  
"Okay, listen." He wore a serious expression on his face.  
"I felt something very special for you from the very first moment I saw you. The shooter didn't want to hurt someone in particular – he just wanted to hurt someone. Beca, don't you understand that I was relieved that he didn't strike you?"  
A tear rolled down my cheek.  
"Why, Jesse? You hurt yourself." I put my finger on the place where the bullet hit his chest.  
He took a deep breath.  
Seconds, that felt like hours, passed by.

**"I…I love you, that's the reason why. I love you like crazy, so I saved your life."**

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it (: **

**Please leave a request.**

**Have a good night & and a wonderful day tomorrow. :)**


	10. Chapter X - Friends To Lovers?

**Sorry for not updating the whole week - School prevented me from writing!**

**But thanks for reading the last Chapter! :)**

**Reviews, Faves and Follows are desired (:  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters!  
**

* * *

*Beca's POV*

"Jesse, I know I have feelings for you, but I'm not ready to… to love again. It's just… the events came pretty big and fast; for both of us. We saw people getting injured, I saw my dorm mate being killed and I have to handle these things at first – it would be unfair to let someone in until I'm not fine at all."

Tears welled up in my eyes, I felt them burning because of my hopeless try to hold them back.

Jesse gently stroke my hair.

"You never told me about Kimmy." He just whispered.

"I'll never forgive myself for leaving her alone. It's my fault that she's dead now. I could've helped her!" My voice valued.

"No Bec, you could not have helped her. Besides, everybody would have reacted this way, believe me." His voice calmed me a little.

"But I'm not everybody – I'm me and this is my problem."

**Time to set up your protective wall.**

So, that's it, I'll let nobody in anymore.

"But blocking out everything will never solve your problems Beca!"

"And I'm not gonna do this, they will be solved! But not now! All I need to do now is getting ready for this physiotherapy!"

I was upset.

Of course he was right.

I turned my face away from him so he won't see my tears.

"Wait, I'll help you to get up."

"Jesse, you really don't need to do that", I replied sniffling, "the nice nurses will help me outta here."

He stood beside me.

"Okay, lay your arm around my neck."  
I didn't move.

**"Now."**

With an annoyed sigh I obeyed.

Carefully he lifted me on my feet.

_His wound is obviously healed so far that he's able to carry something heavier than a pillow._

"Can you stand on your own?"

"Yeah, sure." I was absent-mindedly because the shooting took place again in my head.

I didn't even realize that Jesse removed his arms from my body.

"Ouch fuck!" A sharp pain appeared in my hip.

*Jesse's POV*

"Ouch fuck!" Beca's voice was filled with pain.

I rushed over to her, early enough to catch her before she felt to the ground.

"Thank you, Jesse. I think the painkillers stopped working, it hurts like hell."

Lively, someone opened the door.

"Good morning, Miss Mitchell. I'm Dr. Bennett, your physical therapist. Would you mind laying down on the bed?"  
_Dumb ass, I just nearly hit the ground!_

Jesse recognized that I was about to start walking as he stopped me:"Don't; I'll carry you."

He gently lifted me up and placed me on my bed which caused the doctor to raise his eyebrow.

"Thank you sir for helping the lady. Would you mind leaving us alone?"

"No problem. See ya Bec!"

_So I'm all alone with this guy now._

"May I check the fracture?"

With cold fingers he checked my hip.

After a while, he gave me his diagnosis.

"You definitely need physiotherapy. A broken hip is a serious and extremely rare fracture. If something heals up wrong, you probably won't be able to move it again. I advise to start today with some easy movements – it will hurt at first, but it'll get easier, I promise."

_I got that; No pain no gain Beca, if you wanna walk again, you must go through that. Maybe it isn't that painful…?_

**Oh I was so wrong. **

Even sitting hurt, I realized that as the doc told me to sit up straight.

Each time he touched my hip a little too coarse, I cried out in pain.

His treatment continued for about 10 minutes, but it felt way longer.

As he left and my visitor, it was Chloe this time, entered the room, I still sat on the bed.

"Hey Beca." Her smile was as cute as always, but it faded as she saw that tears were running down my cheeks.

"Hi Chloe." My attempt to smile failed badly.

"Oh cutie, don't." She embraced me in a long hug and tried to comfort me, but after a while she decided that it was senseless to stop me from crying.

"What's wrong?" She wiped away some of my tears.

"It's umm… because of Kimmy."

I saw that she didn't understand.

"What's with her?"

"She… She's dead. Chloe, she's dead!"

*Chloe's POV*

What was she talking about? I knew that Kimmy-Jin was dead, but I didn't get why she was crying bitterly over her.

"If you calm down, I would understand you way better, shortie." I stroke her arm and waited until her sobbing was silenced.

"Chloe", the brunette still sniffled, „you know, Kimmy and I, we were in our dorm as we first heard the shooter. He was in our room and we hid in the bathroom. I told her to flee, but she didn't move. As I was outside on the hallway, I heard her last scream. This sound haunts me in my dreams every night. It's my fault she's dead! Because of me she won't be able to see her family and friends anymore!"

I felt deep compassion for the exhausted girl in front of my eyes.

"But that's not true, Beca. You know that. Listen, there's a little piece inside of you which knows that you're wrong."

My eyes watered.

"Just let it take over. I understand you", my voice wasn't more than a whisper, "it was so hard to see that you almost died. Amy saw you as a man carried you outside the house. I mean, I collapsed about 20 minutes before that, so I can't judge her description of your body."

Her eyes met mine, she was obviously interested in my words.

"You know, the other girls are in psychological treatment – even Aubrey. It was hard for everybody. Stacie said, I should greet you from her – the doctors decided to commit her in a mental hospital because of her awful nightmares and her claustrophobia."

We were silent for a long time. Both of us were in thoughts.

"Thanks, Chlo. Thank you for getting me back on the bottom of the facts.

I smiled. "You're welcome. Hopefully you get better soon shortie. I didn't like to hear you screaming."

My gaze wandered to her hip. It looks almost normal, but there was an edgy and sharp bulge which betrayed the fracture.

"Yeah, I'll work on that." She giggled a bit.

"Do you know when they let you outta here?"  
"Nope, dunno. I hope I'll be out next week."

"Okay Becs, just lemme know and I'm gonna pick you up."

We hugged each other and I went back to Barden – after the shooting, it still was the place where I felt like… home.

I unlocked the door to my dorm and saw Aubrey sleeping peacefully.

_She looks so cute._

Not trying to make too much noise, I entered our room.

Another person slept in her bed.

_Donald._

He hugged the blonde tightly from behind.

_As long as he protects her from nightmares, I'm alright with this._

Aubrey often has nightmares – she relived the shooting over and over again.

_With a person by her side who makes her happy, I'm sure, it's easier. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter :)  
**

**Have a good night  
**


End file.
